An Island too far
by Rhysicus
Summary: Imagine a world untouched since the industrial reveloution, imagine a murderous conspiricy plot, and everyones faveroite little engine chucked into the middle of it. Imagine that that same little engine could change the course of history.
1. Chapter 1

**An Island too far**

**By Rhysicus Productions**

**Chapter 1 – The Portal**

Gary Bedford was just a normal man, from the south Wales area. His tall muscular body and slender long hair thrilled the ladies he encountered, he had quite a reputation in the area. However, sex was the last thing on his mind, tonight especially.

The little Hyundai Getz thundered down the road, screeching on every corner. It wasn't built for such speed, or such rough treatment. Gary wasn't in the mood for formalities however, as he was being pursued. His attacker was giving chase in a powerful rally car, a Subaru, built to be thrown around like a ragdoll. The assassin seemed relentless, and each time he caught up, he tried his best to throw the little Getz off the road. The car skidded around one final corner, and onto a long straight. This was the moment the assassin had been waiting for. With a steep embankment on the left hand side, and a cavernous valley lying below on the right. He urged his already screaming car onwards, smashing the little cars bumper off. Gary thought hard, how could he ditch this assassin? His answer was soon at hand, as he saw a sign for a level crossing.

"Perfect!" he thought, and he forced his car onwards. As he reached the crossing, the barriers were closing. He slowed down, causing the attacking car to rear end him. As he recovered, he did the stupidest thing in his life. He turned hard to the right, and sped off down the railway line. The poor little car barley managing to roll over the sleepers and ballast. He soon realised his mistake when the attacking car had vanished.

He stopped the car, and examined his mirror. He sat, panting. A thousand questions filled his mind, but sadly none of them could be answered, as the instant he knew, he was hit by a train.

Silence, followed by a bright light. Is this heaven? The light dimmed a torch? He was lying on the side of the track.

"This is it, Mr Bedford." Said a voice, it sounded deep, almost Scottish. "You survived the impossible, but sadly for you, it is impossible to survive a knife through the heart"

Gary franticly tried to stand up; a shearing pain thundered through his chest, he sank to his knees, coughing blood. As the attacker lunged towards him, he charged into him, he felt the knife sink into his body, deep into his abdomen. He remembered the stories of courage his father had taught him, and pulled the knife from its lodging, and threw it into the Forrest.

The attacker laughed. "Don't worry; I have plenty more where that came from"

Gary's sight became blurred; he fell to his knees again, this time, in the 4 foot of the railway line. The attacker grabbed his hair, and forced his head backwards. Gary felt the blood trickling down his throat. Maybe he would drown before the final plunge into death?

The attacker looked up, a mysterious noise, one Gary knew well. A typical Great western high chime whistle valve. The attacker looked more amused than concerned. "It seems your fate is on schedule" he whispered into Gary's ear, and knelt down next to him. He forced his head to look at the oncoming thunder. A steam engine thundered down the line, its headlamps shining brightly. Gary knew it was the end.

He didn't even brace himself for the impact.

The white light again, the whistle, a long fall. He must have passed on. He was staring up at a white light. Once again it was a torch; once again it was the attacker.

**Chapter 2 – life or death?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – life or death?**

The white light seemed to fade, flashes, he was in school, being beaten up by bullies. a large figure pounding into the attacker. He fell, and fled. Gary was walking down a lane. His body began to fail, one by one. He felt himself being carried, next to him, a large man in camouflage held a fluids bag. Then, silence.

Gary awoke in a small room, painted white, with white tiles streaming across the floor. He was wired up to a large machine. He felt himself begin to panic, a pipe was jammed down his throat, and he coughed and spluttered. He couldn't breathe. An alarm sounded, and within an instant, a crash team stormed in. They took the pipe from his throat, and held him down. He struggled, he needed to be free. Where was he? The big man held him down with the might of an ox. A doctor injected him with something, it soothed him. The pain he felt in his body suddenly subsided. He began to relax.

"You're lucky to be alive Mr Bedford." Said the big man.

"Am I?" whispered Gary, his throat still hurting.

"You had several deep lacerations to your body, not many people survive even one."

"Or being hit by a train twice in a row" replied Gary, half jokingly.

"Quite" My name is Lurch. I'm your body guard now"

"Bodyguard?"

""Yes, I will follow wherever you go now. Someone has plans for you"

"So where am I?"

"Tidmouth"

"Where the bloody hell is that? I was in Wales 10 minutes ago. How long have I been out of it?"

"You've been unconscious for 3 weeks now; we caught you just in time, We brought you back to the intensive care unit on Thomas's evening train, there was no time to get the war pigs up there"

Gary was confused as hell. His first instinct told him to get out of this bed and make a brake for it, but this man seemed to have answers.

"Ok, first question, war pigs?"

"Yeah, armoured jeeps"

"Ok, and next question, Tidmouth?"

"Tidmouth as in, The Island of sodor."

The island of sodor? Ok, so Gary's life was getting better.

"You mean the island of Sodor as in, talking trains?"

"What?"

"Well, I must be a stranger around here, but, the island of sodor doesn't exist!"

"I think you must have a bit of amnesia still."

"It was created as fucking kids stories! Who are you trying to fool? I know I've had an accident, but I'm not fucking retarded!"

"Take a look out of that window then"

Gary could tell by the look on his face that he was serious. Gary regretted what he was about to do, he looked out of the window as the nurse unfolded the blind. What he saw left him breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, the island of sodor is real**

Gary found himself looking at a whole new world. A world unchanged since the industrial revolution. The building he was in overlooked the railway yard, he found himself looking at a large roundhouse engine shed, and sat on the turntable, was of course, Henry.

Gary felt a tear running down his eye; he stared at this new world in awe. All his life he had been begging for a chance to see the past with his own eyes. A small thin layer of smog covered over the city like a blanket, the distant hills being visible above it.

"What..." Gary stuttered.

He looked further around. Henry started moving, onto the mainline and into the yards. Gary tried to stand up, but was held down by Lurch.

"You need to stay here; these doctors need to keep an eye on you."

Gary wanted to get out of here; he needed to explore the world around him. He reached down to go in his pocket, but found his trousers were gone. He looked around; his mobile phone was sat in a little basket on the bedside cabinet. He reached over for it, but felt a slit in his side. Blood began to pour from his wound. The nurse rushed forward, and helped the doctor to patch it up. Lurched passed the basket to Gary.

"Shit!" No signal!" he cried.

"Well, I was wondering what that thing was? What is it?"

Gary sighed. His world was totally turned upside down.

"It's a phone, but it's out of range of anywhere. I don't expect it'll work anyway."

Gary rummaged through his things, he found his wallet, mobile phone, IPod and sunglasses, but everything else had vanished. He checked his wallet, and pulled out his driving licence.

"Look at that, and tell me if you can read the date on it?"

"September 14th, 2007."

"Yes, that was the date It was given to me. It was a year and a half ago."

"Excuse me, but I know."

Gary was silent.

"What?"

"The year is 2009. That's not proof of anything."


End file.
